Known rotating circular brushes are usually produced by disposing the brush fitting, which includes for example one or more disk-like brush elements, between a plurality of pressed metal parts. This construction has hitherto been used by all brush manufacturers and is still applied today in a great number of similar forms.
In contrast, DE-U 295 13247.7 discloses a rotary brush of the generic kind wherein the brush fitting is clamped between two interconnected clamping disks and thereby mounted on an essentially cylindrical holding element formed by said clamping disks.
Although this known rotary brush has proven very advantageous, it has turned out that there is still a need for simplified production of the brush and an essential reduction of material costs.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of designing the brush of the generic kind so as to simplify production while achieving a considerable reduction of material costs and simultaneously a lower weight involving further handling advantages.
The features of the invention solving this problem can be found in claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are described in the further claims.